


sticky notes.

by rosecoloredsoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A WHOLE LOT OF STICKY NOTES, Fluff, M/M, a geography textbook, aaaaa, and fluffy, bestfriends ! seoksoon, but adorable, finally 1000+ words, i warn you this is SAPPY, lotsa swearin, sappy ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecoloredsoon/pseuds/rosecoloredsoon
Summary: sometimes, boredom can make you do crazy and risky things, if you’re hansol. like where he chooses to confess to his crush by leaving several sticky notes of sappy love anonymously in the guy’s textbook.





	sticky notes.

**Author's Note:**

> woOOOOooaaAAahhH another story? boi i'm working OVERTIME.  
> jkjkjk
> 
> hope you enjoy this fluffy and sappy mess of a story,, :D 
> 
> i really do appreciate kudos and comments!! and constructive criticism bc i know i'm shit HAHAH

“uh, seungkwan,” seokmin says one autumn afternoon, and when seungkwan looks up, the questionable look of distaste but excitement on his best friend’s face surprises him. “remember me asking to borrow your geography textbook yesterday because i lost mine?”

seungkwan furrows his brows before nodding. “uh, yeah? why- wait, did you spill your fucking coffee on it again?!”

seokmin holds up his hands in defense when seungkwan raises his own with intent to hit him. “no!! i didn’t! but  _someone else_ did-”

“WHO SPILLED COFFEE ON MY FUCKING TEXTBOOK AGAIN?! I’M GONNA-”

“seungkwan!!” seokmin yelps, which helpfully shut the other’s mouth that has apparently caught some eyes in their school corridor. “no one spilled coffee on your textbook, okay?!?”

“okay.” seungkwan repeats, taking a brief moment to breathe. because if someone did spill coffee, seungkwan is most definitely going to cut a bitch.

“let me finish,” seokmin holds up his hand and reaches into his backpack, pulling out the, thankfully, textbook still looking in mint-condition. seokmin flips through a few pages. “okay, so you literally won’t  _believe_ what i found in here. just a quick question: who else have you lent this book to?”

“uh, no one besides mingyu, but that was months ago.”

“but these,” seokmin finally stops after a long moment of excited page turning, and turns the book around so it faces seungkwan. “ _these_ were written just the day before yesterday.”

before seungkwan was a page full of mini pastel purple and blue sticky notes, aligned perfectly in rows. although seungkwan appreciates the neat work done, he did find this lowkey creepy. “...is this a joke?”

“fuck no, i swear,” replies seokmin, rolling his eyes. “you know my handwriting is much more  _shittier_ than that, and i wouldn’t wanna joke about something like this, especially to you.”

confused but intrigued, seungkwan reads each note to catch on what his best friend seems to be talking about.

**_180502_ **

**_hey, kwannie. i got something to tell you okay._ ** **_so first of all, hello again. yeah, this is kind of lowkey creepy. but i know you'd get upset if i said geo is boring._ **

****

**_news flash, it is to me and i'm stuck here in an extra session just BECAUSE i didn't ace that test we had today._ ** **_anyway, i kind of forgot my textbook and coincidentially, i realize i'm sitting here in your seat and it seems you've left your book here._ **

****

**_okay, so this is pretty sudden. but i'll just write this, and we can go on about our days, alright? so i kind of like you?? ok nvm i do like you, not kind of. i just think you're really nice and adorable, holy shit. you probably don't know i exist though lol_ **

****

**_we've only interacted a couple of times, mostly over schoolwork. and don't even get yourself started on the "there are better people out here in school than me". because i know damn well there isn't, for me that is.  because when i heard you sing in the recital two years ago, my heart just burst into this mess of what i like to call, my feelings :D_ **

****

**_like are you really trying to give me a fucking heart attack or something with your cute yet handsome looks and shit?? bc it looks like you are. and ever since that day, i've had this huge sappy crush on you, it's almost disgusting lmao_ **

****

**_not to mention, you're super smart, and you’re so kind (especially that time you talked about your pet cat to the whole class like it was gold you dug up, djgjlskdgj). like how tf are you so generally talented??? i'm jealous omg. but anyway, the cat's out of the bag, like how i'll be the moment this class finally fucking finishes.  why and how the hell does ms. glen take so long to teach one topic, jesus. at least there are other people here to distract her. :\\\_ **

****

**_okay bye- i hope you'll get past through this and won't have another thought about it again c:_ **

**_\- h._ **

“oh.”

“yeah, bitch- someone just confessed to you!!” seokmin squeals, shaking seungkwan a bit too roughly. 

seungkwan shoves the other away so he doesn’t rack his own brains out of his head. “thank you for stating the obvious, lee seokmin.”

“you’re welcome, boo seungkwan~”

“ew.”

“ouch. that’s mean.”

“i know. but this could be a joke, seokmin. whether it came from you or not.”

like a little child, seungkwan’s best friend makes the most annoying whine he’s ever heard. “i don’t think someone could joke this way,  _kwannie._ whether i did do it or not.”

“did you do it though?”

“didn’t i say i didn’t earlier? like, twice?”

“still-”

“seungkwan,” interrupts seokmin as he places a hand on the other’s that held the book. “i swear to the River Styx that i didn’t do it.”

seungkwan rolls his eyes. “you and your percy jackson references again.”

“yeah, that doesn’t matter now. what matters is that we need to find whoever this  _h_ guy is!”

“h...” seungkwan looks up at the ceiling, as if the answer was hovering right above him. he did kind of hope it was. this kind of mystery would make any curious guy like seungkwan want answers. 

 _okay, so there’s hayeon..._ seungkwan thinks, nose scrunching up- a face he makes when he’s deep in thought.  _but she has a boyfriend. heojin... i’m pretty sure she’s gay. h..._

suddenly the thought of the last person on his mind makes seungkwan blush so quickly, he almost thought his own face would burst. 

“shit- seungkwan...” seokmin abruptly cuts off seungkwan’s train of thought, then looks at him as if he’s read his mind. “breaking it all down to one answer, wouldn’t it be han-”

“LALALALALALA-” seungkwan singsongs loudly to halt whatever seokmin might say next. at this rate, he couldn’t care less about the attention he’s getting. 

in a hurry, he pulls seokmin alongside him as he dashes for the empty music room. thank god it was just around the corner. 

“seokmin,” seungkwan pants after he closes the door behind him, pausing for a while to catch his breath, before making his way over to collapse onto the piano bench. “never fucking say that name out loud where there are  _people,_ remember?”

seokmin gave the other a look as if he made the word  _people_ sound so toxic. “um, excuse you, mr. boo. but didn’t you stop liking him last month?”

“fucking easier said than done, you asshat.” 

“what the-”

before seungkwan can utter anything else, the door swings open. he proceeds onto thinking that seokmin had just left his sorry and tired ass in the music room, but an audible gasp says otherwise.

seungkwan looks up and meets the chocolate brown eyes he’s probably still head over heels with.

“hansolie!” seokmin chirps with a cheery tone, draping an arm over the poor guy as if he’d run away. “been a while, eh?”

“u-uh, yeah...”

“whatcha’ doin’ here? gonna play some piano or something?”

“n-no...”

“or did you come over to say hi?”

seungkwan questions if seokmin knows he isn’t helping the currently tense situation. all he knows is that the guy who  _might’ve_  confessed to him through a whole bunch of sticky notes was standing right in front of him. the thought drove seungkwan crazy.

“yo.” was all seungkwan says, after mustering all his courage. instead of trying to sound cool and chill like he intended, he croaked. seungkwan didn’t know why an attempted lazy wave would make the situation any less awkward. “how are you?” 

the other doesn’t respond at first, and seungkwan could see how tinted his cheeks has gotten - which, not to mention, makes seungkwan’s stomach do a flip over from how adorable it was. when replying though, hansol’s voice seems meek and almost terrified. “i’m good-”

he’s suddenly cut off by the loud annoying beeping sounds that seokmin’s watch is making. “oh- won’t you look at that!” seokmin half-yells as he, disgustingly proudly, looks at his watch as he stops the repetitive noise. “i got some, uh- work to do right now, so i’ll leave you two for now alright?”

if seungkwan could, he’d bitch slap that smug look off of seokmin’s face right now. but that wouldn’t be a nice thing to do, especially in front of your own crush, would it?

hansol’s face screams the exact same thing as he tugs on seokmin’s sleeve desperately when the snitch starts making his way to the door. “can’t you do it la-”

“no can do! bye, lovebirds!”

protests bubbles in seungkwan’s throat, but the sound of the door quietly slamming beats him to it.

then just complete, utter, and horrifying  _silence._

 _an eternity must’ve passed,_ seungkwan thinks as he glances over at the wall clock nearby.  _never mind- it’s just been two minutes._

“i guess i should go too...” hansol begins as he turns around.

however - he doesn’t know why - but seungkwan almost immediately springs off of the piano bench and yelps  _wait_  like everything suddenly became a korean drama. should seungkwan grab the other’s wrist for extra dramatic effect? 

_yeah, no._

hansol turns around timidly as seungkwan mentally beats himself up into a pulp. “i- uh... i have a question to ask.”

“mhm?” 

“d-did you... uh- happen to like geography?”

_what the fuck???_

but the abrupt question has a disgusted look lacing hansol’s features. “um, ew. who does?”

“i do...”

“oh- you do?”

“did you happen to, uh- have an extra session too?”

at that point, hansol just keeps quiet, which definitely didn’t help lift the tension between them. 

“hansol?”

“a-ah, yes! i mean, yes?”

“did you have an extra session or not?”

seungkwan finally tears his gaze from the ground to look directly at hansol, whose face was adorably red. “i-i’m sorry, okay?”

“sorry- for what?”

“for those stupid sticky notes... maybe i shouldn’t have written them.”

like it was an instinct, seungkwan advances for the other, comforting hands being placed onto his shoulders. “hey there- they’re not stupid, okay?”

“but don’t you think they’re...  _creepy_ or something?”

seungkwan emits a little scoff at the way hansol says creepy, as if it were a crime. “a little? overall, it was adorable.”

“wha- what does that mean then?”

“i like you too, i guess?”

seungkwan decides he should leave out the  _for the past two years_  part. 

evidently unable to control his rush of emotions, hansol buries his face into his own hands. “go away-”

“what- why?”

“i’m gonna fucking combust from these emotions, seungkwan. fuCk.”

seungkwan couldn’t help but laugh. “ _combust?_ cute.”

before hansol could shut seungkwan up, both of them jump at the sound of a screaming seokmin from outside the door. “i got all that recorded, lovebirds!”

“you’re gonna fucking die, seokmin!” shouts seungkwan.

“you asshole!” screams hansol.

and that was the end of this sappy and agonizingly fluffy story. the end :D (sorry i suck at endings-)

**Author's Note:**

> at the end again??? ure a legend
> 
> anyway #selflesspromo heres me [tumblrlrlr](itadakimess.tumblr.com) bc i cross posted it over there too and i make lq but okay stuff!! ( i think. )


End file.
